Pole building construction initially involves drilling or digging holes in the ground in which long vertical poles are set. To prevent the poles from settling lower into the ground than desired, an oversized concrete pad or base is placed at the bottom of the hole for the pole to rest on. The diameter of the concrete pad is preferably larger than the diameter of the pole.
In some locations of the country, local building codes require inspection of the hole and concrete pad before the hole can be filled in with dirt and packed around the pole. Unfortunately, there is often a period of delay between when the holes are dug and when the inspector is able to make the necessary inspection. In the meantime, depending upon the weather, rain or snow could cause the hole to become filled (or partially filled) with water or snow. It is also possible for dirt or debris to fall into the hole before the necessary inspection is made. As a result, it may be necessary to remove the pole and dig out any foreign material which may have fallen into it before the inspection can be made.
There has not heretofore been provided a system for protecting holes in the ground having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.